


help me

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 一个套M.D. House的AU。所有东西都是我瞎掰，请別认真追究。简单前情提要：超嘴贱名医老铁。至今未被院长佩珀炒掉的是原因：一，医术太好，疯狂被各种高官显要指名。二，医院他家开的。平常手上没case去各科串门子把妹/得罪人，尤其是骨科的史提夫罗杰斯；交情最好是心脏血管外科的布鲁斯班纳；酒友是复健科的索尔奥丁森跟精神科的娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。btw, 弗瑞就是附近警局三不五时要借调托尼去帮嫌犯看病还被呛你们那种穷警局请不起我出诊啦的局长（。）◎佩珀因为太生气他到处放火，就去帮他开了实习生的缺让他当一回鸡妈妈感受感受瞻前顾后的感觉，结果招来哈利跟彼得，前者跟托尼一样疯，后者才是那个鸡妈妈，到处帮他们俩赔罪结果有天佩珀看不下去，下班后要去找托尼谈谈如何带好实习生的问题，却发现彼得正在跟托尼接吻。佩珀立刻大—叫—「我让你带实习生是要让他们留在医院，不是让你把人给带上床！还有你什么时候变双性恋了我还特地给你挑男实习生！！」◎哈利一开始就知道熬过实习期再考完医生资格，医院就会给offer留他下来（我记得美国医生要考很多很麻烦）所以对彼得能够吸引走托尼注意力的事喜闻乐见。但在看诊的时候两个人皮都要绷紧，托尼还是很严厉不会放水就是了。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	help me

**Author's Note:**

> 一个套M.D. House的AU。  
> 所有东西都是我瞎掰，请別认真追究。
> 
> 简单前情提要：  
> 超嘴贱名医老铁。  
> 至今未被院长佩珀炒掉的是原因：  
> 一，医术太好，疯狂被各种高官显要指名。  
> 二，医院他家开的。  
> 平常手上没case去各科串门子把妹/得罪人，尤其是骨科的史提夫罗杰斯；交情最好是心脏血管外科的布鲁斯班纳；酒友是复健科的索尔奥丁森跟精神科的娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。  
> btw, 弗瑞就是附近警局三不五时要借调托尼去帮嫌犯看病还被呛你们那种穷警局请不起我出诊啦的局长（。）
> 
> ◎佩珀因为太生气他到处放火，就去帮他开了实习生的缺让他当一回鸡妈妈感受感受瞻前顾后的感觉，结果招来哈利跟彼得，前者跟托尼一样疯，后者才是那个鸡妈妈，到处帮他们俩赔罪  
> 结果有天佩珀看不下去，下班后要去找托尼谈谈如何带好实习生的问题，却发现彼得正在跟托尼接吻。  
> 佩珀立刻大—叫—「我让你带实习生是要让他们留在医院，不是让你把人给带上床！还有你什么时候变双性恋了我还特地给你挑男实习生！！」  
> ◎哈利一开始就知道熬过实习期再考完医生资格，医院就会给offer留他下来（我记得美国医生要考很多很麻烦）所以对彼得能够吸引走托尼注意力的事喜闻乐见。  
> 但在看诊的时候两个人皮都要绷紧，托尼还是很严厉不会放水就是了。

托尼嘴巴上嚷嚷著的腿伤在他人看来更像是一个心理层面的沉疴旧疾。他的同僚们用尽所有方法为他详尽检查，每一个都拿自己执业多年的经验向这名固执独断的天才医生保证，他的腿除了跛，没有其他的毛病了，不管是肌肉、神经还是骨头，都好得跟他手上那根实木枴杖一样坚韧。

但他仍然坚持他的腿隐隐作痛，实在没办法忍的时候就得吞上许多止痛药，最近一次甚至到了被送去洗胃的程度。他的顶头上司兼老朋友佩珀抱着胸在病床边瞪他，在他还迷迷糊糊的时候宣布他不能再用任何方式从医院里弄来止痛药。

我同时会向这一带的药局通知不能贩售任何止痛药给你。佩珀面无表情地说。

她的时间掐得很準，关上门的那一刻托尼完全清醒，在拘束衣里疯狂挣扎、咆哮著要人松开他，但这些都无济於事，因为佩珀把他的病房设在他的办公室里，隔音能力极佳，如果没有人主动进入就不会听见他的怒骂。

但替他松绑的人很快就来了。

那是佩珀为了让他有点事做，丟来的两名实习生之一，彼得帕克。同时也是第一个发现他服药过量倒在办公室地板上，果断为他进行洗胃的男孩。

彼得进来的时候手里还提著一盒甜甜圈跟一盒鲜奶。托尼从他进来就停止大叫，只盯着他解开自己身上种种束具。彼得的动作很熟练，没几下就让托尼脱掉拘束衣，扶著他从病床坐起身。刚经过洗胃的人实在不应该吃甜甜圈这种胃部暂时难以消化的食物，他们都心知肚明，但彼得还是打开纸盒问他要吃哪一个。托尼厌烦地挥手，只让彼得把他的枴杖拿来。

彼得一把枴杖交到他手里，托尼立刻就抓着彼得的前襟，用枴杖顶端抵著他的喉咙，要他拿出剩下的止痛药。

我知道你把它们收起来了。托尼瞇起眼。佩珀没提到剩下的止痛药是她的战利品，代表在她进到办公室前那些止痛药就被某人收起来，能够做到这件事的只有彼得。

你不能再吃它了。尽管托尼的枴杖紧紧压迫他的喉咙，彼得仍然无畏而艰困地开口：你的腿根本没有毛病，它很好。你根本不需要吃止痛药，它只是你的安慰剂罢了。

托尼用力推开他，但那也最多让彼得踉跄几步。他就像只困兽，坐在病床上朝彼得虚张声势地咆哮：你又知道它很好了！这条腿是我的，是不是安慰剂我说了算！

你感知的疼痛不是真的。彼得又凑上前，握住托尼手中堪称武器的枴杖，半跪在病床边向托尼投以恳求的眼神：你完全不需要止痛药，拜托，让我帮你戒掉它。

彼得至今还能想起当他值班时发现托尼的车还停在停车场里，这并不寻常，托尼不是尽忠职守的类型，提前开溜是常有的事，如果他没记错，托尼今天该在七点或更早就离开医院。他刻意绕到托尼的办公室，在昏暗的办公室里看到有团黑影倒在地上时脑袋瞬间一片空白，地上四散的止痛药让他立刻明白发生了什么。

也许是他的小狗眼神奏效。（在他刚来的时候，托尼就用枴杖指著他的眼睛说他有一双小狗般的眼神，经常指使他向佩珀要求一些不合理的待遇，奇特的是佩珀往往会对他让步。这是小狗眼神的特权。最终得利的托尼得意地说）托尼没有马上反驳或拒绝，只沈默地看着他。彼得认为这是一个好机会，随即扶著病床站起来，向托尼露出靦腆的笑容：给我一次机会好吗？別忘了我有行为治疗师的资格，我能帮上你的忙。他握着托尼的手，用动作强调自己言语的可信度。

托尼嗤了一声，轻蔑地说：你可以试试，但没用的话就得还我止痛药。

彼得没有答应他。因为下一秒彼得就弯下腰，搭著托尼的肩膀，将柔软的唇瓣贴上托尼的，轻柔地亲吻他。

彼得接吻的经验显然不够，只一个劲地挤压然后吸吮托尼的嘴唇，这种儿戏般的亲吻让托尼很不耐烦，单手抓着彼得后脑的头发，将他压向自己，舌尖从唇缝间探入。

一开始托尼占据了主导权。彼得只能被动地接受他兇猛不容拒绝的吻，不管是吸吮或者舔咬彼得都会痛得发出哀求的闷哼。托尼还故意咬破他的嘴角，让血味在彼此口腔内蔓延。

但彼得是个聪明又好学的学生，他很快就模仿托尼的动作，用更加温柔的姿态去承接托尼的吻，让托尼不得不被他拖著放慢速度减轻力道，就连揪著彼得头发的手都不知不觉间变成摩挲，指尖绕卷起彼得本来就卷翘的发尾。

当他们结束这个吻的时候，彼得已经在床沿占有一小块位置，一边喘息的同时还小口啄吻托尼蓄著胡须的下巴。

你这样算什么行为治疗？托尼的手落到彼得的白袍里，搭在那截紧韧的腰间。摸惯了女人柔软丰满的身体，乍一摸到这种精实的肉体，托尼倒是被勾起了兴致，想要拉开衬衫，用手好好摸一遍。

我想是正强化策略？彼得的手按在他会发疼的那条腿上，抵著他的额头，哑著声问：现在你的腿还痛吗？

如果我说从未减轻过呢？托尼故意挑衅他，事实上从他接受了那个亲吻之后，他的注意力全都在彼得与他笨拙的嘴唇上，根本没有办法分神感受腿脚的疼痛。

那我们就得加强治疗的强度。彼得这么说就代表他接受了托尼的挑衅，原本搁在膝盖上的手慢慢往上游移，直到摸上腿根才停下：法国人说高潮是一次小小的死亡。我认为所有的疼痛在死亡面前不值一提。

托尼忽然矜持起来，咬著彼得的下唇说：那你大可一试。

这句话宛如宣战用的红布条落地之声。

彼得的手从病人服底下探入，圈住那根已经半硬的阴茎，慢慢套弄起来。他又吻住托尼，求欢似地勾著托尼的舌头吮弄，再果断中止这个吻，让无法如愿的托尼不满地瞪他。

彼得翻下床，半跪在床边，将他的病人服掀到腿根上，先是试探性地舔了一口已经泌出前液的龟头，接着将它含进嘴里，在那瞬间托尼忍不住深吸一口气，为了彼得大胆的行径。

彼得口交的技巧比亲吻还要糟糕。

他不懂得收起牙，好几次要埋头将托尼含得更深，牙齿就直接刮过敏感薄嫩的柱身。逼得托尼再次抓住他的头发，从上方咬牙切齿地说你得用舌头舔，而不是试图用你的牙齿耙它。彼得又试了一下，才学会用口腔软肉抵在托尼的东西与牙齿间，又无师自通地收紧口腔，将托尼紧紧啣住。他甚至乖巧地任由托尼压着他，来了几次深喉，鼻尖埋入托尼的体毛间，嗅闻他的味道的同时放松喉咙，让托尼的阴茎侵犯到他嘴巴最深处，但他毕竟不是老手，托尼的动作又太粗鲁，戳得他忍不住干呕，吐出托尼的东西后干咳了一阵，眼眶都因为干呕与用力咳嗽而红了一圈。

等到喉咙舒服了些，彼得才重新扶著托尼的阴茎，小口小口地亲吻，一边故意吐出唾液让手上套弄的动作更加顺利，他则往下将被冷落的肉囊含进嘴里，嬉戏似地用舌头舔拨它们。

直到托尼摸着他的头说帮他吸出来，彼得才吐出那对被他含得湿亮的肉囊，将托尼重新含进嘴里，任由托尼操起他的嘴，甚至配合托尼挺胯的动作收紧口腔，或调皮地在龟头抵在唇心的时候用嘴唇挤压。

托尼被他弄得疯狂不已，在高潮来临的那一刻将精液射在彼得的嘴里，呛得彼得又咳了几声，不小心吞了一点进去。但彼得很快又凑上来，伸出舌头为托尼舔净还残留在马眼的一点精液，然后才抽出纸巾将嘴里没有吞进去的都吐在上头。他们并没有弄脏太多，彼得稍微擦拭后就又把他的病人服放下，一切又像是什么都没发生一样。

彼得重新坐在床沿，又拿出那双小狗般的眼神，恳切地问托尼：现在你还需要止痛药吗？

帕克医生，你要记得疗程是一个漫长而坚持的过程。托尼揉起彼得泛红的耳珠，若无其事地说：我想止痛药并没有那么快可以戒除，你得再治疗我一阵子，我们才能知道这个疗程有没有效果。

end.


End file.
